


just do it, nike

by ao3sung



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Self-Indulgent, again it's nielsung, also HI IT'S MY FIRST FIC EVER!!!!, also nielsung, i dont know what genre this fic is, is this fluff i guess it is maybe, maybe also crack?, mostly jisung's perspective but theyre both gay and in love, nielsung being gay, okay hi i dont really know how tags work, so please dont yell at me, thats all - Freeform, yes theyre in college in case it's not clear (which probably isnt clear anyway)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3sung/pseuds/ao3sung
Summary: jisung wants to kiss daniel. and as it turns out, daniel just wants to be kissed by jisung.based on the prompt (from the otp prompt generator thingy): jisung and daniel sleeping together. jisung wakes up first and contemplates waking daniel with a kiss. jisung leans in only to hesitate centimeters away out of embarrassment. daniel opens their eyes and says, "Well if you won't do it, I will."





	just do it, nike

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU FOR CLICKING/TAPPING ON THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

it has always been the two of them together.

jisung doesn't exactly remember when and how daniel came into his life but the tall, admittedly charming man had been with him for as long as he can remember. and they've been insperable since. jisung and daniel at the grocery store. jisung and daniel playing wii sports together. jisung and daniel trying out a new restaurant near their dorm.

jisung and daniel cramming their asses off. or more specifically, daniel deciding that his long exam was not as important as watching disney movies for 4 hours straight, so he pestered jisung to help him review.

"hyung can't we just go to sleep?" daniel groans, letting his head thud lightly on the table where his notes are scattered.

jisung sighs and looked at the clock. it was nearing 1 am and they were still halfway through with his reviewer.

"look daniel, i'm just tutoring you. i'm not going to be the one sulking my ass off tomorrow when i fail the long exam." jisung lightly scolded.

daniel opened his eyes and looked at jisung. maybe his hyung was right. he needed to pass the exam tomorrow but his head felt like it was going to explode any minute. all he wants was to sleep.

"ah, whatever hyung. im going to bed," he said while standing up, not bothering to tidy up his notes. "besides, ive been zoning out for the past 30 minutes. my mind is literally just ariel singing 'part of your world.'" he yawned and went to his bedroom.

jisung sighs again. he seems to always sigh when he's with daniel. especially when the latter fixes his mind with a decision. _a stupid one that is_ , jisung thought, following daniel to his bedroom.

sharing a bed and sleeping together isn't new to them. they've done it countless of times, especially when one of them (read: jisung) gets stressed from recent happenings or when the other (read: daniel) wants cuddles.

so when jisung lightly hits an almost asleep daniel with a pillow and says, "scoot over, you giant." daniel obliges. jisung settled to cuddling daniel, their feet tangling together.

seconds turn to minutes and minutes turn to hours but jisung just lie there with his eyes closed, listening to the soft, even breathing of daniel. and his mind starts to wander, which is never a good thing in his opinion.

his proximity with the sleeping boy beside him, and the way that they're sleeping on one bed together made jisung think, "is this still normal?"

it made jisung think of all the times that they've probably crossed the boundaries of being just friends, of their friends teasing them that they're like a married couple when they bicker. it made him think of how sometimes when he looks at his best friend, he feels something he cannot quite name.

it made him think of daniel. daniel and the way he pouts when things don't go his way, the way he's always thinking of others. daniel and how jisung always seem to find comfort in him. daniel and his soft cheeks, kind smile, the mole under his eye, his dumb laugh, his cute nose, his soft lips and -

_holy shit._

jisung looks at the sleeping boy beside him, heart beating fast. through the light from outside their window, daniel looks ridiculous, sleeping with his mouth slightly open and if it wasn't for jisung's epiphany, he would have gotten his phone and took a picture or two.

but no. he was too focused on his thoughts and on daniel, who also occupied his thoughts.

that cannot be it, right?

okay, sure. maybe jisung has thought about holding daniel's hand out of nowhere. maybe he thought of hugging daniel out of nowhere. maybe he even thought of kissing daniel out of nowhere, but that doesn't mean anything, right? that happens to all best friends turned roommates, right? ("wrong," is the answer that he'll hear from minhyun in the following morning, but we'll get to that.)

maybe it's because of all the disney movies they've watched earlier. maybe it's because the prince always gets the princess. and maybe, just maybe, he's leaning a bit towards daniel's face, nothing else on his mind except, "what if i kissed him?"

and time seemed to stop for jisung as daniel suddenly opened his eyes. jisung's own eyes got wide as daniel looks at him confused and probably groggy from sleep. and as jisung hears daniel's raspy voice saying, "if you're not gonna do it, i will," jisung's mind started blaring the alarms. he doesn't know how else to respond.

so he headbutts daniel.

hard.

daniel gave off an "oof-" and jisung, refusing to fuck things up anymore, ran off to his own room.

as jisung locks his bedroom door and hides in the comfort of his blanket does he finally begin to feel sleepy. with no sign of daniel attempting to follow him, jisung wills himself to calm down, NOT overthink any further, and to finally, finally sleep. tomorrow he'll deal with this.

but tomorrow came sooner than jisung had expected. he heard his phone blaring toxic by britney spears which can only mean one thing.

"jihoon can you fuck off," he said feebly into the phone. he can already hear snickering.

"hyung, it's literally past lunchtime, and you're the only one who's not here yet. i thought you said you missed us?" jihoon teased.

of course. jisung forgot about their little meetup, after what happened last night.

last night didnt happen, jisung tried to convince himself.

jisung outwardly groaned and told jihoon to wait for him at the cafe.

luckily for jisung, it was saturday, or as he likes to call it, No Daniel Day (much to daniel's dismay). daniel who is still in third year, wouldn't be back home until 7, and jisung has the day all to himself.

the walk from their dorm to the cafe was not long and as he opens the door, he can already see his friends gathered together.

"ah there's the grandpa," sungwoon exclaims, as jisung plops himself beside him.

thankfully, his friends, no matter how much they insist that they do not care for him, has already ordered in his behalf.

"honestly, i still do not get how jisungie-hyung is 'grandpa' when you're almost the same age," minhyun laughs, sungwoon giving him the stink eye, muttering how a three-year age gap is totally not the same.

"anyway roongie-hyung, you got pegged or what?" jihoon turns to jisung, eyes wide.

this earned a loud laugh from sungwoon, and minhyun lightly smacking the head of their youngest friend. jisung almost sputters his drink, his face red when he coughed out, "where in the fuck did you get that?"

jihoon just innocently shrugged and said, "i dont know. you kinda look like shit." sungwoon leaned in and scandalously whispered, "was the... was the sex that bad?" this time, both jisung and minhyun smacked sungwoon's head.

"hey if you keep hitting my head like that, my pretty face is going to get bruises!" sungwoon said while swatting away their hands.

minhyun rolled his eyes and finally returned the attention back to jisung, "anyway hyung, speaking of bruises. i saw daniel earlier. he came by and ordered, you know, the usual. but if i saw correctly, he has a bruise on his forehead..." minhyun trailed off.

jisung who was busy stuffing his face with pasta, choked and almost died the second time that day. "w-what?" he croaked out.

"yeah he's got a bruise right there... like yours?" minhyun looked at him questioningly.

"hyung did something really happen last night?" sungwoon asked the same time that jihoon exclaimed, "so something DID happen last night!"

jisung looks down on his half-eaten pasta and gives up.

"itriedkissingdaniel."

"what?!" all three of his friends gasped, eyes wide.

jisung took a deep breath, "ithinkimightbeinlovewithhim."

"hyung-" "oh my god-" "i won the bet!"

jisung gave sungwoon a pointed look. "i-i mean. what?" sungwoon said sheepishly. "not my face!" sungwoon whined while covering his face when minhyun suddenly motioned that he was going to hit him.

jihoon piped up, "roongie-hyung what actually happened?"

"and why exactly do you have a bruise on your forehead?" sungwoon asked, still half-covering his face from minhyun.

jisung sighed tiredly, three pairs of eyes looking at him, waiting for him to say something. and so he did.

jisung told them about how he came to the conclusion that he was indeed in love with his long-time best friend and roommate, about he's not sure when and how they've become so comfortable around each other, that the lines between being friends and being more than that had already been blurred out. he told them about how he feels at ease when he's with daniel, he's basically jisung's home. and he told them about his doubts, about how it probably meant nothing and it's probably just the disney movies getting into his head, to which minhyun replied, "wrong."

and then he told them about the headbutting thing, which in turn made jihoon almost piss himself from laughing, sungwoon snorting his drink, and minhyhun looking like a constipated cat from holding his laughter.

"god, guys i thought you're here to comfort me. what if i did kiss him and ended up with a broken heart, huh? just make me feel a little bit better," he pouted.

"jisung-hyung, are you dense?" jihoon stopped laughing and looked at him incredelously. jihoon only ever calls him 'jisung-hyung' when the younger thinks he's being stupid.

"he is, jihoon-ah, don't even bother explaining," sungwoon replied.

minhyun, being the only level-headed friend that jisung has, _my ONLY friend_ , jisung thought bitterly, held his hand and said sincerely, "you already said it out loud hyung. i don't think it would be good if we interfere. and i think it's best if you and niel-ah talked it out."

"i guess you're right," he sighed defeatedly, "but that doesn't mean you all can laugh about how stupid i am!"

"ah hyung! you're no fun!"

"yeah, how can we pass an oppurtunity like that!"

and they were back once again with their friendly banters.

when they all went to say goodbye, it was already dark. although he won't admit it out loud, jisung was glad he had three (idiot) friends he can count on and rely on to lift up his spirits. minhyun and sungwoon were his constant, with the addition of his bratty junior, jihoon.

he goes way back with minhyun. even way before daniel came into his life, and he cannot even imagine his life without minhyun in it, much like with daniel. sungwoon on the other hand just came along the way. of course, what was jisung supposed to do when he sees the supposed thug of campus all hunched down beside a vending machine. he remembers the look that minhyun gave him when he invited sungwoon to the same coffee shop they just went to, and he also remembers how much sungwoon laughed that day, how easily he poked fun at minhyun, how easy it was for jisung to forget his problems when he's with the two.

although jihoon became part of their little group much later, the youngest already managed to be one of jisung's favorite dongsaeng to dote on (but he won't say it out loud to anyone, especially jihoon and _daehwi_ ). it was quite a funny story actually, one that involves a love letter being given to him mistakenly, addressing him as the "cute boy with the tooth." ("i mean, you do have straight teeth," minhyun had said to him, nodding his head. "or maybe the sender thought that you have more teeth? hyung, do you have dentures?" sungwoon had snickered. "ha sungwoon if you don't stop, i swear i'll bite your kneecaps off!") it's also quite nice to see jihoon become more mature and actually have progress with said 'cute boy with the tooth.'

jisung didn't realize that he had already opened the door to their dorm, too preoccupied with reminiscing. his heart skipped a bit when he opened the door, expecting daniel to be on the sofa. but he wasn't.

"niel-ah?" he called out softly.

no answer

_oh fuck._

"niel? daniel?" he called again, going into his room.

his beating heart calms down when he saw a lump on daniel's bed.

 _oh._ he's asleep already.

that moment, jisung decides, _fuck it_ , and climbs into bed with daniel, careful not to wake him up.

jisung awoke with a start. he can hear the soft and stable breathing of daniel beside him, and he can feel his own heart beating erratically. seconds turn to minutes, the minutes turn to hours. the darkness of the night meeting with the early morning light. jisung got up from his position and looked at daniel.

 _cute, dumb, stupid, perfect daniel_ , he thought.

time seemed to slow down as jisung, again, leans down toward the sleeping boy with only one thing in his mind.

and time definitely stopped when daniel opened his eyes, a bit groggy from sleep.

"are you planning on headbutting me again?" he yawned.

jisung blushed. "no, idiot."

daniel got up, rubbing his eyes off and faced jisung. "well?"

"well what?" jisung countered, ignoring his conscience screaming at him that he should probably explain himself.

daniel let out an exasperated sigh, but still smiling. his hyung could really be this much stubborn.

"well. what i've been trying to tell you, to show you, all these years that we've been friends, in case you're too dumb to notice, is that i like you. and i might have misread some signs along the way, especially last night when i woke up and you've got this look in your eyes. and-" daniel scratched his head, "i don't know. but hyung these feelings won't go away that easily-"

"daniel, wait-"

"-and if you reject me, that's fine. we can just pretend i've never said anything. just please do it nicely because you know how i'll cry when i'm confronted, and i don't want you seeing me cry-" daniel rambles.

jisung just looked at daniel, he knows how the latter will just continue ranting, saying every little thing in his mind. and jisung knows it's no use interjecting him because daniel would just pay him no attention. so jisung lets him talk his heart out, a smile forming on his lips, realizing again just how much he likes daniel.

"-hyung, i like you. please talk to me," daniel says softly. jisung must have zoned out.

"can i kiss you?"

daniel looks like he's going to pass out. "what?!"

"i- what i mean was-" jisung realized too late what he said. _stupid stupid_ , he thought, _oh my god i probably freaked out daniel-_

"well, i'm not going to do it," daniel teased, pouting his lips and making kissy faces for effect.

jisung felt his face become hotter and sighed. he looked at daniel and, while smiling, muttered shyly,

"a philosopher once said, 'just do it. nike'"

daniel can't help but laugh. oh jisung, the love of his life, so silly, so cute, so perfect, so stubborn.

"hyung, i swear i'm not going to do it," daniel said, wiping his eyes from laughter.

jisung looks at the clock. it's almost 5 am. they're both sleep-deprived, both looking at each other with a certain fondness, a certain emotion that cannot be classified as anything but love, and honestly what was he doing.

"if you're not going to do it, i will." he says with much conviction.

and finally

 _finally_ , daniel thought,

he did.

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god hi thank you for reaching this far. if it seems a bit rushed it's bc it is and also bc I Do Not Actually Know How To Write And This Fic Is Purely Self-Indulgent Since The Nielsung Tag Is Very Dry And I Took It Upon Myself To Contribute A Bit To Our Nielsung Community. ALSO I DONT KNOW AO3'S FORMATTING. LIKE IT'S SO WEIRD THE SPACING AND ALL THAT I LITERALLY DONT KNOW HOW THIS WEBSITE WORKS. anyway!!! please do leave a comment and tell me what else i can work on!! a kudos is also very much appreciated!! also if u wanna talk or sumn im @neiIsung on twt (my @ is very slay, i know)


End file.
